User blog:Birnenbaum/Tshi Thumbnail Tournament
Introduction Hello and welcome to a new and amazing Thumbnail Tournament! The rules are simple. You are pitted against a random player and have to create a thumbnail better than theirs. The winner is decided by the community via polls. The tournament will be divided in to multiple rounds and in every round your thumbnails will have to be made with a predefined theme (e.g. "people who wear hats"). Each player has two "lives", meaning even if you get unlucky in round 1, you'll still get a second chance. In case of a draw neither player loses a life. You will have five days to make your thumbnail, followed by two days of voting. The Tournament will keep going on and on until only one player remains, who will be crowned The Champion of Thumbnails! Players Round 1 - SWORDS The theme of the first round is... swords! It's pretty self-explanatory. Will your TN be a cut above the rest? MMYP999 vs Ultimate Mega Gamer Link vs Adol B.png|MMYP999 Pit vs Sora1.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer with 82% of the votes! ---- DENSTIFY1 vs UTF Deadpool vs Raiden V2.png|DENSTIFY1 Genji VS Raiden (UTF).png|UTF The winner is UTF with 77% of the votes! ---- Prmatthew2 vs Brobuscus101 TN No Entry.png|Prmatthew2 TN No Entry.png|Brobuscus101 Double KO! How embarrassing ---- CallMeKnuckles vs Shakaboy IMG 4019.jpg|CallMeKnuckles Link Fight.png|Shakaboy The winner is Shakaboy '''with 75% of the votes! ---- '''ArgentinianDeadpool vs Strunton Lightsaber VS Energy Sword.png|ArgentinianDeadpool TN Tourney 1-2.png|Strunton The winner is Strunton '''with 82% of the votes! ---- '''Cartoonfan12345 vs KombatKid1 White Ranger vs Leonardo.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 IMG 9813.png|KombatKid1 The winner is Cartoonfan12345 '''with 82% of the votes! ---- '''UltimateDespairDaniel vs Simbiothero vs Sonicfan1996 Yu vs Robin.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel R vs SK.jpg|Simbiothero Yoda vs King Mickey.png|Sonicfan1996 The winner is Simbiothero '''with 82% of the votes. '''Sonicfan1996 '''and '''UltimateDespairDaniel '''are tied in second with 9% each. Round 2 - FIRE The theme of the second round is... fire! Will you make the hottest thumbnail? '''Ultimate Mega Gamer vs Simbiothero Scorpion vs Ghost Rider1.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer YXL vs HT.jpg|Simbiothero The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer '''with 78% of the votes! ---- '''UltimateDespairDaniel vs Strunton Rin vs Natsu.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel TN Tourney 2.png|Strunton The winner is Strunton '''with 70% of the votes! ---- '''Cartoonfan12345 vs CallMeKnuckles Natsu vs Blaze.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 IMG 4060.jpg|CallMeKnuckles The winner is CallMeKnuckles '''with 56% of the votes! ---- '''UTF vs KombatKid1 Charizard VS Human Torch.png|UTF TN No Entry.png|KombatKid1 UTF wins by default ---- Sonicfan1996 vs Brobuscus101 Mischievious Eggman vs Pissed off Eggman.png|Sonicfan1996 TN No Entry.png|Brobuscus101 Sonicfan1996 wins by default ---- DENSTIFY1 vs ArgentinianDeadpool I have made six of these.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Luffy Natsu.png|ArgentinianDeadpool The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool '''with 78% of the votes! ---- '''MMYP999 vs Shakaboy vs Prmatthew2 Lailah vs Yukiko S4.png|MMYP999 Gr vs koopa.png|Shakaboy TN No Entry.png|Prmatthew2 The winner is Shakaboy '''with 70% of the votes! Round 3 - MARTIAL ARTS The theme of the third round is... martial arts! Will your thumbnail be a hit? '''Ultimate Mega Gamer vs Shakaboy Liu Kang vs Iron Fist.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer CF vs DS.png|Shakaboy Both thumbnails got 50% of the votes! It's a draw! ---- UTF vs ArgentinianDeadpool Green Ranger VS Green Ninja.png|UTF Guile Jax.png|ArgentinianDeadpool The winner is UTF with 62% of the votes! ---- Simbiothero vs Cartoonfan12345 GSSJGSSJ vs GSSJ4.jpg|Simbiothero Shifu vs Splinter.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 The winner is Simbiothero with 68% of the votes! ---- Sonicfan1996 vs CallMeKnuckles vs Strunton TN No Entry.png|Sonicfan1996 TN No Entry.png|CallMeKnuckles TN Tourney 3.png|Strunton Strunton wins by default Round 4 - VILLAINS The theme of the fourth round is... villains! eWill you survive?? UTF vs Shakaboy Mysterio VS Scarecrow (UTF).png|UTF Dooms vs Cain.png|Shakaboy The winner is Shakaboy with 66% of the votes! ---- Simbiothero vs Ultimate Mega Gamer vs Strunton U vs ME.jpg|Simbiothero Gannondorf vs Dracula.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer Frieza vs Boros Strunton.png|Strunton The winner is Strunton with 62% of the votes! Simbiothero is in second place with 26% and Ultimate Mega Gamer in third with 11% of the votes Round 5 - ROBOTS & CYBORGS The theme of the fifth round is... robots and cyborgs! Bot who will win? We're abot to find out! UTF vs Ultimate Mega Gamer Proto Man VS War Machine.png|UTF X vs Metal Sonic.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer The winner is UTF with 70% of the votes! ---- Shakaboy vs Strunton Raiden vs Genji.png|Shakaboy Megaman vs Emerl.png|Strunton The winner is Strunton with 63% of the votes! Round 6 - EXPLOSIONS The theme of the sixth round is... EXPLOSIONS!! THESE THUMBNAILS WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!! UTF vs Shakaboy vs Strunton Demoman VS Junkrat (UTF).png|UTF Sw vs gabriel.png|Shakaboy Roy Mustang vs Zuko.png|Strunton The winner is Strunton with 52% of the votes! UTF is in second place with 43% and Shakaboy in third with 5% of the votes Award Ceremony Alrighty everyone. We went through six bone-crushing rounds of thumbnail making. Let's see who came out on top. But first the runners-up: In third place we have... Shakaboy! In second place... UTF! And in first place, and thus the undisputed Champion of Thumbnails, we have... roll WINNER STRUNTON applause And all without losing a single live! The fucking show-off. Thanks to everyone for participating! Hope you had as much fun participating in this tourney as I did hosting it. Congrats to Strunton; you really earned your victory. I've been your host and I say adiós for now Category:Blog posts